Rayne Yu
Rayne Yu was a Morva'i that lived in Zanoll in the later years of Den'verden. He was a grath and friends with Hera Lupogryph and Arian the Ambitious. He was a healer and carried the enchanted glass claymore Nuerha. Background Upbringing Rayne Yu was born into a centaur tribe at an unknown date before the Ascension. His father was known to be a vagrant, and Rayne did not appear to hold good feelings for him. Rayne displayed the capabilities of a Thunder Mage when he was young, and because of this there were Morva'i that wished to kill him. Rayne ran away to the mountains near Narom. There he found the wizard Girith who wielded Nuerha. He took Rayne under his wing and taught him how to use manna for good rather than bad. During their travels they were attacked by Rune Enkar, and Girth was slain. Rayne managed to drive Rune away, and he took up the glass claymore as his own. He eventually returned home and found that his beautiful mother had married again and borne two more children. He was welcomed back gladly and forgave those that had wanted him dead. The Legend of Draconite Rayne first appeared in Book 2 of The Legend of Draconite: Gift Search and assisted the Greenwood Hoof in their march to Mal'ur. On the way he met two Draconite warriors, Aero Enkar and Draque Send, as well as Sabra the Incarnate. He healed the then princess Sabra from lead poisoning. He went with the army all the way to Mal'ur, although his part in the battle of Mal'ur was not clear. In Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite, Rayne was invited to accompany Tasaru Enkar on the 9th E'lsra. He went for honor and for his gods, and for quite some time appeared out of place to Tasaru compared to the other characters. He and I'mai got separated from the others and escaped Elemsra's soldiers in the Loran Mountains. He developed a fondness for I'mai along the way. Eventually they met up with Gage Mon and Kierra of Karin. They found a dying Darrin and got on of Tasaru's eggs before Darrin died. Together they returned to Y'uri, and Rayne went to the battle of Split Mountain before he went back to Zanoll with the companions. In Book 4 of The Legend of Draconite:Moonstone, Rayne helped to reclaim the fortress of Narom using his powers as a Thunder Mage. He also helped Tasaru lead her Ramirran prisoners away to her military camp before he and other Morva'i disappeared into the plains. Rayne made no more appearances after Book 4 in The Legend of Draconite. Appearance As a grath Rayne possesses a unique appearance among his Morva'i brethren. He has a much daintier build than the common draft bodies of other centaurs, with thinner equine legs and smaller hooves. His fur is appaloosa, and he has white hair and gray eyes. Trivia Did you know *Rayne was the only main Morva'i character in The Legend of Draconite with an in-character POV narration? Category:Characters